


Butting Heads

by A_Common_Cookie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), endless bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Common_Cookie/pseuds/A_Common_Cookie
Summary: The conduct of the sons of House Vestra and Aegir very rarely surprised the Black Eagles, their ability to disagree was legendary.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"And you think that Lady Edelgard's time would be best spent on such trivialities right now? That's actually your honest opinion?"  
"Of course! It is important to show that the royal family, the government and the future emperor hold the people in high esteem."  
"I will not repeat this fact again, so make sure that you listen well and get this through that irritatingly resilient skull of yours..."

Edelgard tapped her quill against the table with mounting force as she tried to concentrate on penning a letter to the government in Enbarr. Why were they doing this now, of all times, and in her chambers no less? She could not help but grind her teeth idly, listening to the constant bickering was giving her a pounding headache. Trying for the fourth time to begin the letter, she could only let out a groan as she noticed how badly she had blunted the writing implement, leaving an ugly blot of ink on the page. Staring at it only intensified the boiling of her blood as the argument raged on.

"... And that is why building a park purely to erect a to-scale statue of the future prime minister and emperor shaking hands in front of a crowd of elated children is an absolutely, irritatingly colossal waste of funds, effort and common sense."  
"But you're clearly missing the point here, Hubert! It would help to... Wait. Why has the 'to-scale' part stuck in your head at but no other details about the construction?"  
"Try not to get so hung up on details, Ferdinand, you're becoming prime minister, not a detective. The hat of deduction doesn't fit on someone quite so tactless."  
"No, you're just trying to throw me off the scent!" An dramatic gasp escaped his lips, "You just don't want a statue of me being taller than one of Edelgard! That's it, isn't it?"

Edelgard's fist began to ball, knuckles turning white beneath her shaking gloves as she crumpled the parchment. Of course it was getting this petty. Again.

"Please! Control yourself, Ferdinand, what a... silly... thing to pick up on."  
"That hesitation! I knew it! If there's one thing I've got her beat on already that you absolutely cannot take away from me, it's being taller. I will not have my effort besmirched so readily! It's an eternal sign of my destiny to surpass..."

The sound of Edelgard's chair crashing backwards against the stone floor was enough to stop both men in their tracks as the princess shot to her feet.  
"That is enough!"  
Hubert and Ferdinand cleared their throats as their future leader turned and slowly edged toward them, her measured pace betrayed by the curl of her sneering lip and the blaze in her eyes.  
"If it isn't bad enough that I have to listen to this brand of pointless discussion after every social interaction we have, I suddenly have to listen to it in the privacy of my own quarters too?"  
She jabbed a finger into Ferdinand's chest, eliciting a soft groan of discomfort from him as he nursed the impact. He tried his best to laugh off the whole incident, finding himself unable to sustain anything but a flickering smile beneath her scrutiny as he began to stammer in his defence.  
"Look, Edelgard if this is about the height thing, of course I'm more than willing..."

"Out." 

Poisonous malice dripped from the single syllable. Ferdinand yelped as his eyes widened, catching Edelgard's own. The usually gentle and soft lilac of her eyes was disturbed by the raging storm beneath, her laser focus on the boy threatened to burn a hole through to the next dorm at this rate. Even Ferdinand knew it might be best to let this incident slide.  
"O-of course. Lady Edelgard. G-good night."  
Hubert let out a deep chuckle as Ferdinand stiffly turned to leave, muscles and mess of tension and paranoia, only to feel the similar chill down his spine of being so closely observed. He turned to Edelgard in with a raised eyebrow, her focus having shifted to him too.

"Was my instruction unclear, Hubert?" She snapped. It was Hubert's turn to look surprised.  
"But, Lady Edelgard, the letter..." He began, falling off as a chuckle escaped the princess, rubbing her temples with a twisted grin. It was certainly more intimidating than he bargained for, given the situation.  
"Tell me, Hubert. Do you think me as incapable of writing a letter as you think me unable to fight my own battles with Ferdinand?"  
His brow raised, mouth hanging open for a moment before he could muster a spluttered reply.  
"Of course not, Lady Edelgard, but..."  
"You know me perfectly capable to handle the situation on my own terms, but you just find it too irresistible to butt heads with Ferdinand, don't you? You relish any attempt to goad a response from him. apparently even to my own detriment as we've discovered here tonight."   
She turned, taking a step away from her vassal as she folded her arms, taking a deep breath. Ferdinand still stood by the door, his mouth entirely agape as he shook his head in disbelief at the display.  
"Now if you don't mind I have work to do. Good night. Both of you."  
She scooped her chair up by the back, slamming it down onto the legs with impressive force. Even with only one hand, the extreme volume of the reverberation was the perfect punctuation to the princess' rebuke, both men wincing as the din subsided. As far as she was concerned, the conversation was clearly over, and neither party was going to push their luck.

Hubert closed the door behind them as both made their way out into the dorm corridor. Their downcast eyes and furrowed brows were certainly more reminiscent of two bickering children being scolded than students of the most prestigious officer's academy in Fódlan.  
Ferdinand was the first to break the silence, offering an extended hand, clearly expecting it to be shaken.  
"Perhaps we should agree to disagree on the possibility of the statue?"

Hubert rolled his eyes, the return of his usual sneer perfectly illustrating his distaste as he hissed back.  
"Oh, please just be quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Byleth had asked the Black Eagles to brush up on their combat skills in preparation for the month's mission. While Ferdinand had already been diligent enough to not let his training slide already, he thought it best to stay behind with some of his other classmates who wanted to squeeze a little extra training in.

Caspar grunted as Petra deflected a blow from his axe, redirecting the force to send the boy clattering to the ground, the wind being knocked totally from his gut as he landed awkwardly. Linhardt and Ferdinand gave a round of applause at the display of skill while she gave a dignified bow. She offered a hand to the crumpled boy, which he gladly accepted, half limping to his feet and giving her a pat on the back.  
"That was amazing, Petra! I've got to work hard to gain back the distance you get from your sword just having natural advantage against my axe work, maybe I should focus on using gauntlets in the next bout?"

The applause petered out as Ferdinand frowned, trying to make sense of what Caspar meant.  
"A natural advantage?" Ferdinand shrugged. "I'm sorry if the answer is obvious Caspar, but I'm not too sure how this fight is instantly tipped against you?"  
"Well of course it's harder for me." He spoke like the concept was obvious. "Petra's got a natural advantage with her choice of weapon, right? I could never hope to top a sword with an axe that easy!" He threw his head back with a laugh, dusting himself off as he fetched his axe. Petra cocked her head, her braid bobbing behind her as she looked pleadingly to the boys on the sideline.  
"I am finding myself not understanding. Is this axe talk some saying of Fódlan?"

Both shaking their heads, the entire group then looked to Caspar, hoping he had some explanation for his claims. The boy raised an eyebrow under the scrutiny.  
"Well, isn't there some theory that it's like, swords beat axes, axes beat lances and lances beat swords? Or... wait, was it... where do bows fit..?" Caspar rubbed at the back of his head, eyes losing focus as he trailed off. Ferdinand, Petra and Linhardt exchanged curious expressions while the question hung awkwardly in the air.  
"I am still finding myself not understanding. I am sorry." Petra finally admitted with a shrug, only able to laugh at Caspar's strange statement.  
"I hate to admit it, but same here." Lin sighed. "A weapon is a weapon, Caspar, it just all depends on how good you are with it. Are you sure that this isn't something you saw in some dream?"

They all laughed the matter off, continuing to train. Ferdinand swapped in with his lance to train alongside Petra while Caspar watched, learning that there was little natural advantage involved in Petra's cunning swordplay and speed. 

Ferdinand landed heavily on a stool next to the training ring, mopping his brow with a handkerchief. He shook his head with an appreciative whistle.  
"You really had me on the back foot, Petra, it's interesting to see your technique up close. It has been a valuable experience to see how the combat arts of Brigid have developed through your skill."  
She bowed deeply, chest still heaving as she caught her breath. Her stamina was impressive but she'd been up against Caspar and Ferdinand in a row without a break.  
"I am glad you are thinking so. The learning experience of fighting against a lance user of confidence is valuable to me also."  
The two exchanged notes and observations, while Caspar clenched his fist and leapt to his feet, ready for another round.

"So, Linhardt!" Caspar shot to his feet again, Lin's eyes barely flicking from his book to see the boy's wide grin. "You ready for a round? You and me, we've never fought before right?"  
He party's healer couldn't help but furrow his brow as he lowered his book, cocking his head at Caspar for the second time that day. He had a feeling it likely wouldn't be the last.  
"I'm sorry, are you actually asking me to fight you?"  
"Of course! I'm interested to see all the tricks you've got hidden up your sleeve!"  
Linhardt leaned forward, quite invested in where this strange idea was coming from, but very eager to shut it down before it escalated.  
"Caspar, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You know I abhor participating in actual violence, why would I have some secret fighting technique?"  
"Well, because..!"

"... Because not every foe you meet will be so easy to topple with those spells of yours."  
Caspar spun round, arms shooting up defensively as he came face to face with Hubert, stumbling back a few steps toward Lin.   
"Gah! How did you sneak up on me so fast!"  
Hubert cracked a smile, if the slight movement of the corner of his thin lips could be described like that.  
"I'm merely invested in the topic of conversation that you yourself happened to stumble upon, Caspar." He shifted his gaze back to Lin. "I suppose if push came to shove you could bore your opponent to death by discussing the fundamentals of crest research. Professor Hanneman would be most proud."

Lin rolled his eyes as he scooped up his book, leaning back against the training room wall and returning to his studies. His face had barely reacted since Hubert entered, his tired eyes far more perceptive to the approach of the dark mage than he had cared to assume.  
"C'mon, Hubert, don't be so hard on him!" Caspar shrugged off the man's comments with his usual vim and vigour, giving Lin a supportive pat on the shoulder as he beamed. "We've all got our own styles, and if Linhardt doesn't like going one on one, then I'll take someone down for him to even the odds."  
Hubert let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Lin just stuck to his reading, his heart subtly swelling from Caspar's encouragement.  
"I don't think you're grasping the fundamental issue here, Caspar..."

Ferdinand piped up from where he and Petra sat, having overheard much of the discussion.  
"I must agree with Caspar, we should not force such brutality onto Linhardt if it isn't his preference. His services to us as a healer and scholar are more valuable than any of that."  
Hubert took a deep breath, trying his best not to succumb to the general aura of idiocy he felt permeating the training space.  
"So none of you can see my issue with any of this? Is the power of everlasting friendship truly so strong that it could protect Linhardt here from any physical injury."  
Petra nodded slowly, letting out a solemn sigh.  
"If Linhardt was to be alone on the battlefield, defending him successfully would be a slim possibility."  
Hubert bowed to Petra graciously.  
"It's nice to be able to acknowledge that someone here has some tactical sense, not everything about combat is just swinging a heavy thing with a blade until your opponent can't say, 'ouch', any more."

Caspar's gaze narrowed as he regarded the vassal with a furrowed brow, his lips curled into a slight sneer. Ferdinand scoffed, shaking his head and rising to his feet.  
"I understand how Linhardt's desire to not raise a blade is troubling in some regards, but if that is what he wishes then I will not force anything of that nature upon him. We will all rise to the occasion to ensure that he can carry out his vital role within our team to the best of his ability." Caspar moved to say a few words in support of Ferdinand's ideals, his trademark grin spreading across his face as he clenched his fist in triumph, only for Hubert to steal the thunder.

"Once again, Ferdinand, your blind optimism clouds your objectivity."  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ferdinand closed the distance between himself and Hubert, but their voices remained raised as though the gap of half a room hadn't vanished.  
"There won't be a team to carry out a vital role in if we don't face the grim realities of a battlefield or plan accordingly." Hubert hissed.  
"And I'm certain there wouldn't be a team if everyone's personal preferences were trampled on in the face of your precious, mindless efficiency."

Caspar took a single step back from the debate, turning to Lin in the hopes of finding some more academic input, only to find the boy still buried in his book, seemingly not having taken in a word of the conversation. Petra in turn stepped forward, pushing herself between the two men who barely even looked down to acknowledge her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she noticed how doggedly they intended to stare daggers at one another.  
"Hubert and Ferdinand, is it... not possible to be agreeing to the disagreement and moving on?"

Hubert cackled, rubbing his temples.  
"Agreeing with the reckless principles spun by a hopeless idealist? I'm afraid not."  
Ferdie did his best to drum up a boom of a laugh in response, throwing his head back.  
"I'm afraid that on this issue I cannot relent, Hubert. Your decision may well be rooted in a concern for Linhardt's safety like the rest of us, but I cannot let your brutish manner slide!"

The two continued to bicker and argue from then on, Petra sidling slowly back to Caspar and Lin, both taking a seat awkwardly while they waited for their fellow training partner to finish his piece so that they could finish their session. Lin turned a page accompanied by a snort of laughter, catching Caspar and Petra off guard.  
"It certainly wasn't our intention to sharpen our tongues when we arrived here, but if it stops me having to learn how to gracefully be on the receiving end of a axe swing from Caspar, I won't complain."  
They shared a moment of awkward laughter, their faces returning to a collection of furrowed brows and frowns as they sat in silence.

When, half an hour later, the war of words showed no sign of stopping, the trio went instead to fetch their dinner, very loudly stating their intentions to the dueling pair who... just didn't seem to want to listen.

Even as the three of them said their goodbyes outside the dining hall, almost an hour later, and made their way to their respective evening activities, Caspar furrowed his brow, swearing he could still hear the sound of bickering carrying on an otherwise pleasant breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hubie!" The delighted voice of Dorothea rang out across the kitchen as Hubert tied his apron with a nod of greeting to his cooking companion.  
"Good afternoon, Dorothea, I trust you are keeping well?"  
He wasn't one for pleasantries, there wasn't a soul in the monastery who wasn't aware of that fact, but it kept his working relationship with the songstress strong. She shot him a beaming smile in return, before pulling some of the equipment they would need from the cupboard.  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, receiving only a dismissive eye roll in response. He knew where this was going.  
"And how's Edie?" She nudged him gently with an elbow, giggling to herself. He raised his eyebrows as he placed some of the equipment up on the counter top himself.  
"I do worry about your unending fascination regarding myself and Lady Edelgard, Dorothea. It was you who said to me that I'd been watching too many operas, correct? Your investment in our working relationship is adorable in it's own right."  
She snorted with laughter.  
"Trying to butter me up, Hubie, sweetie? Somehow it wouldn't be the weakest attempt at flirting I've ever been on the receiving end of."

Kitchen duty wasn't the most stimulating task that Hubert had been assigned at the monastery. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately depending on her moods and how willing that made her to dig into his personal life, he was often partnered with Dorothea. Her candid opinions of current events in the world and of her fellow students made her an entertaining figure to spend time with, it was refreshing to be able to touch base with her during their duty time.

Neither were masterful chefs but together they could deliver something consistent. While they prepared they shared some idle banter, Dorothea eventually letting out a gasp, Hubert furrowing his brow in response.  
"Oh, I completely forgot." She tutted with a comical roll of her eyes, bounding to a pin board by the door, searching through some notes secured there. "There was some shifting of responsibilities since the feast is coming up this week and no students will be cooking then, we've got an extra pair of hands today!"  
"Really now? Is that entirely required?" Hubert mused, rubbing his chin. "So who do we have the pleasure of cooking with today?"

The door cracked open, Hubert barely able to suppress an overwhelming groan of disappointment as Ferdinand stepped into the room. Dorothea wasn't exactly thrilled to bits either.   
"Oh, Ferdie? Are you..."  
He nodded, cocking his head.   
"I've been asked to report to the kitchen to help out since my time slot later in the week has been removed." He looked to both faces, sweat beading at his forehead as he took in each and every hint of the blank canvases of pure apathy they presented.  
"I-is that a problem?"  
Dorothea gave a half-hearted smile as she gestured to the kitchen with open arms.   
"Of course not! We'll all share the load, great to be... working with you and Hubie... simultaneously." Her enthusiasm trailed off before she had even finished, a wonderful sign of things to come.

Ferdinand grimaced, two members of the class who were more than willing to vocally signify their disdain for him, stuck in a tiny room for at least a few hours. He washed up, secured an apron of his own and reported for duty to Dorothea, who had been pouring over the ingredients.  
"It would seem we've been left the ingredients for a stew," Her lips fell into a pout as she lifted up the various baskets of ingredients, looking for something a little more exciting. She turned back to her assembled chefs, a wicked grin rippling across her lips, gone as soon as it appeared. Hubert didn't like that one bit.  
"So." Dorothea teased, "This could be a rather boring lunch for all of us, so why not turn this into a competition? We can see who gets the honour to be my second in command sous chef!" 

Hubert scoffed, folding his arms.   
"This should be no trouble at all. While not entirely versed in the culinary arts I have prepared enough rudimentary meals for Lady Edelgard both at home and while travelling to have an above average grasp on the skill set."  
Ferdinand shook his head with a sigh.  
"Rudimentary? No, that won't do at all. Rudimentary meals for the imperial princess? What have you been feeding our future emperor, Hubert?"  
A look of sheer disgust swept over Hubert's face, eyes narrowed, lip curled in scorn as he looked Ferdinand dead in the eye. Dorothea felt her own blood run a little cold, letting out a nervous titter as she tried to regain a sense of order.

"Now, now, boys! It was a joke, of course, it really doesn't need to be a contest..."  
"What exactly are you insinuating about my service to Lady Edelgard?" Hubert's voice was perfectly measured, devoid of any significant emotion. His restraint was impeccable, but the vein pulsing in his temple told a different story. Ferdinand met his ire with a level gaze, no stranger to Hubert's contempt, after all.  
"Oh boy." Dorothea bit her lip, backing away, shoulders tensed.   
"What I mean is that a vassal of your skill should be far more adept at preparing meals for your charge. Look at Dedue! I'm sure Dimitri eats like a king no matter where he is in the world!"  
Hubert bit his lip, suppressing some of the more hateful things he could have spewed at Ferdinand for his disrespect, his reply emerging as a waspish whisper.  
"You would dare insinuate that I am unable to tend to the needs of Lady Edelgard in a satisfactory way?"

Dorothea leaned forward, rubbing her forehead with the intent of averting her eyes and ignoring everything. How did Edie ever put up with this? She dared take a peek as Hubert waited for a reply.  
She saw Ferdinand nod enthusiastically.   
She hid her eyes behind the brim of her hat and shook her head at his blind stupidity.

"You need an appreciation for the finer things! Our leader deserves the best, after all!"  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The bright, chipper responses from Ferdinand were seemingly completely deaf to Hubert's genuine rage, could nothing open Ferdie's eyes to that fact? He truly was as dense as he looked sometimes.

"Is that so?" Hubert spat the simple response, pulling up his sleeves while maintaining his wild eye contact. "Then I'll prove my skill to you. Force you to admit that my service is more than adequate!"   
Dorothea wanted to scream. If it was such an insult, why even bother proving yourself to him, Hubie? Maybe just be the bigger man and don't let yourself get goaded?  
"I accept your terms!" Ferdinand's voice rang out with confidence. "Prepare to accept that you need more of an appreciation for the finer things to ensure you serve your mistress well, a perspective that I'll be more than willing to provide."

Ferdinand outstretched his hand and Hubert, after a long moment regarding it with disgust, shook it vigorously. Like duellists they walked in polar opposite directions to begin their meal preparations.

Dorothea could only sit in the corner as the madness unfolded, cradling a headache.  
First, they bickered about who would be the one to prove their knife skills on the vegetables.  
That escalated into the fairness of the person left out being the one to automatically prepare the meat, that it was clearly the more important skill.  
In the end it resulted in double the ingredients being chopped, and taking double the time it needed to.  
Dorothea was asked to select the best from each pile and add it to the stew pot, grumbling as they actually asked for her help for the first time. In truth, as soon as their backs were turned, she dumped the whole lot into the pot. They didn't even question it when they turned around to bicker about which pieces of meat they'd owned. She was absolutely beyond caring, hanging up her apron to get some air in the monastery grounds, wincing as she could still hear Ferdinand lamenting the loss of his prized, perfectly chopped carrot chunk through the wall.

Eventually, Dorothea found herself sat at a table in the dining hall, still nursing her pounding head as she tasted the dish the group had prepared.   
Well. The group being the boys, she knew she couldn't take all the credit. She had accidentally set their little tug of war into motion in the first place.  
Sure, lunch was late, but she was definitely impressed by the quality. While she had been aware that their bickering could lead to unending torment for the listener, she hadn't considered the benefits it could reap for competition away form the battlefield. The meat in the stew was well done, the seasoning added a depth of flavour that she didn't consider either of them capable of and the vegetables all had such masterful consistency in their preparation. It was definitely a passing mark from her, and seemingly from the students in the dining hall.

The most ridiculous thing from the start to Dorothea was that the stew was a team effort, and there could be no definitive winner to their little contest when great taste came from the perfect meld of ingredients. She shrugged, helping herself to another mouthful. They'd work it out. They could be clever boys when they wanted to.

If a tasty meal was the only payment for being stuck in a cramped kitchen with their constant yelling, however, she still resolved to just skip lunch next time.


	4. Chapter 4

While the class had finished some time ago, the professor having long departed. Ferdinand remained behind to diligently study some of his notes, brushing up on topics he had not quite understood. A small voice caught his attention as he worked.

"Um. Ferdinand?"  
The boy looked up from his note taking with a raised eyebrow, coming face to face with Bernadetta who jumped at his notice despite being the person who had asked for him. He gave her a confident smile, trying to soothe her concerns.  
"Ah, Bernadetta! Is there something I can help you with?"  
She nodded, gesturing to a rather disorganised looking mess on a desk a few rows away toward the front of the classroom.  
"I found this discarded pile of books on one of our desks! They'd look a lot better up on the shelf where we can all see them, right? It's awful nice of someone to make a charitable donation like this to students, even if we mostly are nobles who could definitely afford it... B-but I just wanted to check if they were yours or not!" Bernadetta trailed off as she ran a hand through her unkempt hair, twirling a strand as she furrowed her brow, wondering who had left the material there in the first place if not him. She really didn't want to have to ask anyone else.

Ferdinand shook his head with a contemplative hum.  
"I can say with certainly that those are not my books, maybe a kindly older student left them for their underclassman to study while they've found success out in the wide world?" Ferdinand piped up, nodding along with Bernadetta, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of the narrative they were spinning.  
"W-well, let's not waste the opportunity they've gifted to us! They should get pride of place up on the shelf nearest the door." She chirped, scooping them up. Her arms immediately sagged from the weight of the pile as she manoeuvred them over to a table closer to the shelves, swaying precariously side to side with a series of nervous yelps.   
"Whoa there, are you sure I can't help you with anything, Bernadetta?" Ferdinand chuckled, a little concerned by her seeming lack of balance, reaching out cautiously to support her.  
"No, no, it's fine, it's... nothing!" She assured, breathing already ragged as she bashed her shoulder into a supporting column. 

Bernadetta did manage to deposit the books without incident, looking at the spines as they sat on the shelf.   
"Hmm. There aren't any other books on this cabinet so I guess we've got to see how the others are ordered right? We want everything to match after all." She put a finger to her lip, standing on tiptoes to see some of the other books the Black Eagles had to share. Ferdinand cocked his head with a curious pout.  
"Well that's easy isn't it? You just take the title of the book and put it in alphabetical order? That's how all books are organised right?"

"I should have assumed as much from such a simpleton."  
Ferdinand and Bernadetta both let out a yelp as Hubert appeared behind them, his voice rich with frustration.  
"P-please don't sneak up like that, my heart can't take it!" Bernadetta tried to catch her breath, Hubert letting out a snort as his lips curled into a grin.  
"What, you'd prefer I had a little bell on my collar so you knew when I was coming back for dinner, Bernadetta?"   
A slight blush formed on Bernie's cheeks as she let out a nervous titter, awkwardly shuffling in place.  
"That would be kinda cute, you know."  
Her eyes widened as her wistful gaze caught Hubert's own, any sign of his previous grin was entirely absent.  
"O-or forget I said anything! That's fine too!" She spun around, turning her back to him and looking to the shelf as her blush spread even further. She was clearly squeaking and murmuring something to herself as she clenched her eyes shut, Ferdinand hoped to reclaim the initiative as things looked to be veering wildly off track.

"Perhaps we should return our attention to the book problem." Ferdinand chuckled, tapping the pile of books nervously. "What exactly was it that you wanted to bring up, Hubert?"  
The steely gaze turned to Ferdinand, the owner letting out a scoff.  
"Ah, yes. Do you really believe that all books can be classified by just throwing things on a shelf in their alphabetised order? I was wondering who had been completely ruining the system that I had meticulously set up in this classroom, but in hindsight that seems incredibly obvious now."  
Hubert leaned past Bernadetta to read the book spines, the girl flinching away as she noticed his proximity.  
"Let's see here, if we're getting the organisation of this room back on track then we should start with this selection. Bernadetta."   
She shot bolt upright, ever so slowly turning to face Hubert with her eyes still screwed shut.  
"Yes?" She mewled. "How can I help?"  
"The top three books are clearly attributed to swordplay, those need to go on the third shelf on the right, two rows down. Next there appear to be a few books on the history of Fódlan, that'll be the first on the left, shelf two..."  
Bernie scrambled to grab the books, nodding along frantically despite not having caught most of the overly detailed instructions Hubert was continuing to bark.

"Now hold on just a moment, Bernadetta." Ferdinand suddenly put himself back in the conversation, eliciting a wide eyed look of confusion from the girl as she balanced the different shelf contents in each hand.  
"These books were a generous donation were they not? We need to stick to our plan and give them the pride of place they deserve. It'll be simpler to leave them here and just in an alphabetical order so there's at least some semblance of order." He smiled sweetly, Bernadetta looking nervously to Hubert as his thin lipped scowl offered little support for the plan. Bernie winced, slowly trying to lower the books back onto the shelf in the moment of silence.  
"You shall do no such thing, Bernadetta, this room has an order that I have worked hard to maintain and we will stick to it."  
Letting out a groan she straightened back up again, just about holding on to the books as she hugged them tightly, trying to prevent any from slipping to the ground.  
Hubert wasn't even looking in her direction, eyes instead locked on Ferdinand, staring daggers at the boy. It didn't stop Bernie from squirming with fear under the imagined scrutiny.  
"No, this makes the whole process easier! We'll always know where these books came from!"  
"And when I want to find a treatise on swordplay throughout history? Will I look around randomly until I find it under, 'S' for sword, obviously how every book in existence is named?"

Bernie's face grew closer to scarlet with each passing moment, eyes screwed shut as she tried to ignore the raging debate. Why had she even bothered bringing up the books...  
"Oh, Bernie, you've really done it this time..." She mumbled, nobody picking up on her whimpering as their voices began to raise in volume.

"Bernadetta! File them correctly!"  
"We've gotta stick to our guns, Bernadetta!"  
"Nonsense, don't listen to this fool and do the job right, Bernadetta!"  
"Bernadetta!"

Bernadetta finally cried out in frustration, face beet red as she dropped the books to the ground with an almighty slam, making a beeline for the exit as the two men blinked, dumbfounded, at the space she had occupied. She could really be a fast runner when she wanted to be...   
"I'm sorry! It's my fault for even bringing up the books, I promise I won't make you argue next time, I'll get out of your way for good!"  
She gave no less than 6 quick bows, a further "Sorry," escaping between each before she bolted, back to the safety of her dorm, leaving the pair in awkward silence.

Hubert only sighed, rubbing his temple as he fished up one of the books. He flipped it open, scanning the front page with a half lidded gaze. He took a deep breath in before bundling all of the books together and starting to walk away without a single utterance to his rival. Ferdinand was quick to question his motives.   
"And where exactly do you think you're going? You can't win this by just taking all the books and leaving, you know!"

A groan of pure irritation bubbled from Hubert's throat as he slammed the pile back on a table, opening the book to show Ferdinand, shoving the book directly under his nose.   
The ginger haired boy's eyes scanned the page, before clenching shut with a quiet,   
"Ah."  
"Ah, indeed." Hubert murmured, nodding slowly. "And pray tell, what does it say inside?"  
Ferdinand swallowed, hard.  
"Property of Garreg Mach Monastery Library. Last rented by... Professor Byleth."  
They stood in silence for a few moments.  
"So these books are..." Hubert rolled his hand forward, inviting Ferdinand to finish the thought.  
"These book aren't even a charitable donation, and they need to be returned to the library." He muttered in defeat.

Hubert snapped the book shut, barely missing Ferdinand's nose as he flinched away, slotting it back on the pile.  
"Such a waste of everybody's time." He mumbled, mostly to himself, before addressing Ferdinand directly. "By the time I return I expect all the books in the classroom to be in the order that I..." He nodded again, allowing the pronoun time to sink in "That I. Left them in."  
Shaking his head, he pushed the door of the classroom open roughly, leaving Ferdinand alone.  
Ferdinand for his part only scratched his head with a titter of nervous laughter. It was going to be pretty hard to apologise for Bernadetta for all this, even if it was just a big misunderstanding.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of each crisp page rustling as it turned was quite therapeutic. Ferdinand allowed a wistful sigh to escape his lips. It was reminiscent of a crisp autumnal day on the Aegir estate, trudging through the leaves as they danced before him in the gentle breeze, amazed at the depth of colour that nature could produce as the sun shimmered through translucent leaves. He took a sip of his tea, warming his body alongside his heart.

His vision of autumnal beauty underwent a swift transformation in the seconds that followed. The soft rustling of leaves escalated into a veritable storm of snapping, crunching blades in a gale force wind, the sound infinitely more abrasive when repeated at speed. A sharp ripping finally tore Ferdinand from his wonderland, followed by the sound of something thumping against wood, teacups and saucers rattling from the repeated impacts. His eyes fluttered open as he turned to the source of the sound, rather disappointed that his fantasy had been so cruelly stomped out.

"Edelgard, must you be so loud as you research? I had not even thought the concept possible until just now."  
Edelgard's head had been planted squarely on the table by this point, the torn page of the book she had been leafing back and forth through for the past twenty minutes flapping uselessly on the desk before her. Her neck craned up toward the boy sat before a pile of closed books and still-rolled battle maps with his third cup of tea. Her lip curled into a sneer, her retort swift.  
"Ferdinand, must you make such a continued display of being so completely unhelpful?"

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was fast approaching, and Edelgard had no intention of allowing her Black Eagles to lose, they required every advantage, every available insight into the battle ahead of them. Most of the class had helped her in pouring over records and texts of other past mock conflicts on the grounds, as well as actual tactical information gleaned from the tacticians of Faerghus from the real conflict. The study had grown late into the night, most of the others retiring to bed as they had begun to flag and waver one by one. Edelgard had been left with Ferdinand and Hubert, the latter having just left to escort Bernadetta to her quarters, but she was beginning to question Ferdinand's own conviction.  
"If you're going to stay, then at least appear to be paying attention." She pushed herself back up to a seated position, scowling as she pushed the ripped book out of her immediate peripheral vision, eyes remaining locked on Ferdinand as he took another sip of his tea. He laughed as the cup lowered from his lips. Edelgard felt a distinct throbbing in her temple.

"I will be of no help if I don't take a moment to clear my mind, our frustrations with feeling like we're banging our heads against a wall will only cloud our vision more to the correct course of action. Would you like me to pour you a cup now that you've come up for air?"  
The princess cocked her head, that sounded like a reasonably sound and sage piece of advice. If only he hadn't presented it in a such an irritatingly, 'Ferdinand von Aegir', fashion it might not have led to so much initial annoyance. A soft breath escaped her lips, carrying the barest hint of a laugh as her features smoothed.  
"I would be a fool to turn you down, I feel as though it would only be appropriate to clear my head too. Thank you, Ferdinand."  
He smiled as he fetched a cup for Edelgard. The smell of a sweet, floral brew permeated the air as Ferdinand poured, immediately bringing some relief to her tension. She allowed herself to breathe deep as she took a sip, the aroma caressing her senses. She tried her best to think like Ferdinand, allowing genuinely important thoughts to slip away for a few brief moments of respite from reality.

"I suppose it would only be fair to say that I've exceeded the great Edelgard von Hresvelg in the field of research skills?"  
Her gaze shot back up to meet his own as her soft smile of relief lost all rigidity. The moment was ruined.  
"Let's not go that far."

An all too familiar scoff drew the boy's attention.  
"Please, Ferdinand, you really must stop trying to find such useless ways to bolster your impressively fragile self-worth. We are all very much aware that you could never measure up to Lady Edelgard, regardless of the effort you put in."  
An audible groan wormed it's way free from Edelgard, not that the others had registered it once they locked horns. She allowed her head to fall back onto the desk, the chirping clatter of the teaset mocking her once again. This was it, the moment where all productivity died for the night.

"A bold claim as always, Hubert!" Ferdinand threw his head back in laughter, scooping up the damaged book that Edelgard had discarded. "While the Emperor is indisposed, it falls to the Prime Minister to offer advice to lead the Empire to glory!"  
"Leading us to glory?" A wry smile cracked across Hubert's features. "I find it hard to believe you could direct anyone to glory even if it was expressly delivered to your own doorstep. I'm certain that you'd still find some asinine way to trip and break your neck on it."

Ferdinand let out a booming laugh, Edelgard swearing she could distinctly hear him slapping his knee as she remained face down, who actually did that without joking?

"A perfect witticism as always, Hubert. Now, how do you feel about the inaccuracies of the battlefield reported in this text? It seems to make a distinctive effort to undermine other reports from the time, claiming that the ground was chosen with the express intent of ambushing the positions of Imperial troops?"  
Hubert turned the text over in his hands with narrowed eyes.

"I would assume that there was still some sentiment in the Empire at the time that the battle had been unfair from the start, that the kingdom used underhanded tactics to gain victory instead of fighting with honour. How else could the might Adrestian Empire had lost? Many despised the independence of the Kingdom of Faerghus, and I would not dare dream for a second that the egos of Adrestian historians were, or are for that matter, so easily set aside. I would not put much stock in this text." He handed the book back dismissively, Ferdinand instead shaking his head and raising a hand in dismissal.  
"Another astute observation, Hubert." Ferdinand beamed, giving the man a pat on the shoulder, eliciting little more than a grunt, "Are you under any impression if this kind of text is the prevailing Imperial opinion of the subject? I'm afraid I've only engaged with texts and maps from the Kingdom so far which seem to offer a more consistent view of events."  
His conversation partner definitely sounded like he had deflated from the length of his exhale.  
"Such mindless prattling praise for each and every sentence I speak, and yet you were clearly not listening? Adrestian scholars are just as proud as the rest of the Empire and have produced little more than drivel to try and snatch some national pride from a, obviously glaring defeat. They must be descendants of yours to be full of such mind-numbing optimism."  
"Who's throwing out mindless praise now, Hubert?"

Edelgard screwed her eyes shut, trying to ascertain if she was hearing the conversation correctly. Their voices weren't raised, they seemed to actually be having meaningful discussion., Ferdinand was heaping praise on Hubert... that wasn't too unusual to be fair. Ferdinand's ceaseless positivity was an occasionally endearing trait.

Ferdinand continued his thought, leaning forward on the table, his lip curled into a knowing smirk.  
"The inaccuracy of the text is entirely my point! If this is what the Kingdom believes that generations of Adrestian children are brought up understanding about the conflict, then we can use those assumptions against them and lead them to false conclusions."  
An appreciative hum rung out from Hubert. 

Edelgard pinched at her thigh frantically, eyes wide as her lashes brushed the surface of the table. How was she not dreaming right now?

"Bait the Blue Lions into thinking that we are too proud to accept anything other than this falsified, propaganda based drivel, only to catch them unawares."  
He fell silent for a few moments, flicking through maps and battle reports from previous mock fights with a glimmer in his eyes.  
"Each of the previous fights seems to incorporate some aspect of the Adrestian's false assumptions. See here, this covering of the left flank to ensure a sneak attack that doesn't exist, will fail only to be overwhelmed from the front lines? A common mistake in positioning of which we now understand the origin" He chuckled, the menacing tone soon joined by the far brighter and out of place giggles of Ferdinand, "This is certainly a promising lead, I think you might well have the right of it, Ferdinand."

With those words Edelgard suddenly shot bolt upright, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, causing both men to flinch as her wide eyes darted between them. She could not decide which of them was acting the most contrary to her assumptions and it left her with an churning unease in the pit of her stomach.  
Hubert bowed deeply, one eyebrow cocked at the princess' odd demeanour.  
"My apologies, Lady Edelgard, I had thought you asleep, I thought it best to ensure the task at hand was completed before we woke you."  
The two men exchanged worried glances before Hubert finished.  
"Are you quite alright, Lady Edelgard? I apologise if my asking is presumptuous, but you look troubled."

Edelgard averted her gaze, clearing her throat and returning to her tea with an awkward, lopsided grin.  
"No, no, nothing at all, I'm fine. Please, continue your business." She shook her head as she swallowed a sip, murmuring to herself quietly "Though I certainly still feel like I'm dreaming."

"Of course, Lady Edelgard, I will continue to support Ferdinand here in ensuring that the task is completed your high standard. He may yet become a useful prime minister to you."  
Ferdinand shot the princess a thumbs up, clapping his hand back onto Hubert's shoulder, the man's neck tensing as a visible ripple of discomfort swept over him.  
"As long as I've got Hubert here to keep me on the straight and narrow, we'll work toward the continued glory of the Empire in your name." Pride swelled in his chest as he turned the vassal around by his shoulder, "Isn't that right, Hubie..."

Hubie.

The biting, icy depths of Hubert's stare threatened to clutch at Ferdinand's very soul and snatch it from his form. Ferdinand's mouth flapped open as he searched for some excuse, something to escape this situation as a steady pair of hands caught him by both shoulders, the audible grind of Hubert's teeth driving a nervous titter from Ferdinand von Aegir. His heart sank even more as a deep chuckle echoed from Hubert's throat, giving way to full blown, near maniacal laughter that echoed through the halls of the officer's academy. Edelgard took the opportunity to leave, leaving the issue in the hands of her capable servant.  
"Of course. Ferdie." He spat the name. "We'll be the fastest friends."  
\---  
Professor Byleth let out a quiet hum of surprise, observing the figure sat on the grass at the front of the officer's academy. Someone giggling while gazing up at the stars, sipping a cup of tea. What an incredibly strange thing to be doing, and where what was that... shouting coming from? It was an incredibly heated discussion for so late at night. Byleth rubbed their chin as the oddities of the situation mounted. 

Edelgard, meanwhile, smiled as she set the cup down on the ground, wiping a single tear from her eye as her laughter subsided.  
As long as she had those two to look after each other, and the Empire, the days ahead might not be so dark after all.


End file.
